


Collared

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a brown leather jacket, one he's worn countless times - Poe isn't sure when it became a<i> kink</i>, but he knows it's Finn's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "uniform/costume kink", and for [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=4170#cmt4170) "Finn/Poe, it's late at night, and Finn's wandering around all adorably sleepy, wearing nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants and Poe's leather jacket. And Poe cannot. Stop. _Staring_ ".

The jacket is still wearable, but only just. Poe’s skills with a needle and thread aren’t exactly prolific, and no matter how much effort he put into patching up the leather, scorch marks from a lightsaber aren’t something that can just be scrubbed out. 

Finn doesn’t wear the jacket outside of the base. Which is probably something to do with Kaydel Ko making a teasing comment about how Poe’s poor patch-job looked like it would fall apart in the slightest breeze. Finn had looked legitimately _horrified_ at the idea of the jacket tearing any further. 

Finn still doesn’t believe Poe’s insistence that Kaydel was flirting with him.

So now the jacket serves more as casual wear than outerwear. Finn wears it as he wanders around the control room, asking questions and charming everyone with his curiosity, and in the evenings when Poe’s teaching him card games or sharing stories of past adventures.

The problem arises later at night, when Finn’s dressed for bed, padding around Poe’s bunk which somewhere along the line became their shared room without them even discussing it, just a natural transition. 

Finn’s clearly sleepy - he yawns so wide and loud that something in his jaw cracks. He’s also wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that are a little too loose at the hips and the damn jacket.

And Poe’s staring. Again. Because it feels like he stares at Finn a _lot_. And he also knows he’s not subtle about it. Hell, even _Finn_ has noticed, and considering how oblivious Finn can be about his effect on people, that’s saying something.

Once upon a time, Poe had a reputation for being at least halfway suave. Finn’s appearance in his life has completely destroyed that, and Poe doesn’t care in the slightest.

Finn reaches up, scratching idly at the back of his head. The hem of the jacket lifts higher with the movement, the front falling further open. Shadows deepen the lines of his abs, a trail of dark hair stretching down his navel and disappearing beneath the waistband.

Poe inhales a deep breath through his nose, chewing a little at the inside of his cheek. He’s resting his chin on his fist, and his nails are digging grooves into the heel of his palm.

“We’re supposed to be up early again tomorrow,” Finn reminds him, poking at a datapad absently. “General Organa said we’re heading to the Utapau system, right?”

“Yeah, Utupau,” Poe nods distractedly. When Finn moves his arm just so, Poe can see the peaked flesh of his nipple within the jacket.

Finn sets the datapad down, tilting his head and smiling over at Poe. “We should probably get to sleep,” he says, eyes dancing. “So if you’re gonna do what you’re _clearly_ planning on doing, you might want to hurry up already.”

Poe blinks at him, and feels a slow grin spreading across his face. “I’m not _that_ obvious.”

Finn chuckles. “Yes, you are.”

Yeah, he absolutely is.

He holds out his arms and Finn steps into the space, one hand settling in Poe’s hair. Poe sits up straighter in his chair, leaning forward until his forehead presses against Finn’s stomach. The sides of the jacket brush his ears, acting like blinkers so all he can see is Finn’s skin.

He gives himself a long moment to just enjoy the _warmth_ of it, the scent of Finn’s body.

“I thought we were hurrying,” Finn says eventually, amusement clear in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe sasses, and he nips lightly at the flesh above Finn’s hip just to feel him squirm, stomach muscles jumping as he laughs.

Poe’s fingers curl over the edge of Finn’s waistband, and he presses an open-mouthed kiss to the obvious curve of Finn’s cock beneath the material. Finn sighs above him, so Poe does it again, again, kisses getting firmer, messier, until he gives in to the urge to just _suck_ , pulling at the fabric with his lips. Finn’s hand tugs at his hair gently, hips canting forward, a low moan filling the air.

The material is damp with saliva when Poe pulls back, moulded slightly to the shape of Finn’s cock. He glances up Finn’s body, taking in the way his chest is rising and falling heavily already, the way Finn’s staring down at him with eager eyes.

“Still want me to hurry?” he smirks, and Finn snorts and flicks pointedly at Poe’s ear in retaliation.

He draws the sweatpants down carefully over Finn’s hard-on, and just the sight of it has his mouth watering, his own cock twitching. The smell of sex feels thicker without the fabric in the way, musky and male, and Poe’s significantly less careful when he yanks the sweatpants down Finn’s thighs.

Finn steadies himself with a hand on Poe’s shoulder as he steps out of the material puddled at his ankles and kicks them somewhere vaguely toward the bed, and then he’s reaching for his collar, shrugging the jacket over his shoulders.

“Wait!” Poe blurts out embarrassingly urgently, and Finn freezes in confusion. Poe snorts, smiles wryly at himself, holding on to the jacket and using it to pull Finn even closer. “Just… leave it on?”

Finn laughs, pulling the jacket back into place, and _fuck_ he looks good, naked except for brown leather and that look in his eyes. “We’re not getting to sleep any time soon, are we?” he asks playfully.

Poe’s fingers tighten around the leather. “Hell no, we’re not,” he admits with a rakish grin and a whole lot of enthusiasm.


End file.
